Chapter 385
Warning ( , Keikoku) is the 385th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis On the night of the banquet, Prince Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou continues his Nen training with Theta. Theta instructs the Prince how to successfully use ''Zetsu'': that he should close his eyes and not let distractions, such as noise and commotion, halt his concentration. Tserriednich does what he is told, and later Theta reprimands him of a sliver of aura left in his left shoulder. The Prince continues focusing while his Guardian Spirit Beast hovers over his left shoulder. Theta mentally notes that the Prince possesses an incredible aura and that she has to kill him with certainty, due to his Guardian Spirit Beast immediately returning once Zetsu is undone. She decides that the Prince should use Zetsu for about 40 minutes. She drops a coffee mug to the floor. The bodyguards come rushing to the room. She orders them not to disturb the Prince's training. She then informs the Prince that the bodyguards' interference might also be considered as part of the training, but orders him to start over with Zetsu. Tserriednich complies but warns her that even if she writhes in agony before him, he will not budge from his concentration. He continues with his training as the Beast slowly disappears from behind him. After a while, Theta sends a small bubble of aura towards the Prince, though it still does not break his concentration. She then produces a gun, preparing to take out the Prince. An announcement of the performances in the banquet sounds in the room. The announcer lists the upcoming performers, Melody and the Princes Kacho Hui Guo Rou and Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou. Theta mentally compliments Tserriednich for his talent and wishes that he had the heart to share it with others. She takes him out with a single shot through the head and knows that she will follow him soon. However, at the same moment, Melody's flute performance resonates within the room, which surprises her. Suddenly, the Prince's corpse is gone from the room, confusing Theta. The bodyguards rush in once more and point their guns at Theta. Tserriednich materializes behind her, stating that the gunshot is part of their training. He boasts to her that he didn't flinch from the gun, confusing her more since the Prince dropped dead before her. One of the guards scolds Theta, while the other asks if Tserriednich is all right. Theta falls on her knees; one of the guards suggests that she should rest. Then, the Prince's Guardian Spirit Beast returns to warn Theta about deceiving Tserriednich once more. If she does, she will cease to be human. Theta finally falls unconscious. A bodyguard tells Tserriednich that "time skipped" during the music performance from the banquet. He tells the Prince that after hearing the gunshot, a beautiful landscape appeared in front of them, and mentions that the performance was by a Hunter. Tserriednich orders them to invite Melody as a formal invitation, though the guard reminds him that a mere invitation, not a summons, can still be declined. The Prince allows them to deduce Melody whether she declines or not. Then, he watches as another bodyguard carries Theta out of the room. Theta has a nightmare of Tserriednich asking if he could trust her, and bolts awake from her bed. Salkov has been watching over her and assures her that it has only been 15 minutes since she passed out. He urges her to take a break, but Theta doesn't want to, having achieved this far. He gives her a mirror to see the extent of the damage the Beast did to her. Salkov also explains that the first nick on Theta's cheek was a warning for her lies, and the second lie will end with a brand on her face. He warns her that if this continues for the third time, she might face a punishment worse than death. Theta argues that she can't leave things as they are. Salkov reasons that they should calm down and think more thoroughly since the Guardian Spirit Beast might be planning to turn her into the Prince's pawn. Salkov repeats that Theta should get some rest while letting him handle things. When Theta asks him how he will do it, he tells her to come up with a plan while resting, much to Theta's annoyance. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The bandage on Theta's face disappears for a few pages during her assassination of Prince Tserriednich. The bandage reappears after she failed the assassination attempt. Navigation zh:第385話 Category:Succession Contest arc